


Ну нахуя тебе телевизор?

by Iam_Melmori



Category: Versus Battle
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Out of Character, Romance, Routine, obscene language
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:56:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22172836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iam_Melmori/pseuds/Iam_Melmori
Summary: Без иронии. Мирон принципиально ящик не включал. Ему и так достаточно людей в уши ссало, не хватало еще всякую ебанину добровольно жрать с экрана. Даже, блять, банальный Animal Planet не включал, посмотреть на животных он мог просто зайдя в реплаи к своим твиттам.
Relationships: Мирон Федоров/Кирилл Анатольев





	Ну нахуя тебе телевизор?

Кирилл каждый раз задавался только одним вопросом, когда находился в квартире Федорова: Мирон, нахуя тебе телевизор в спальне, если ты его никогда не смотришь?

Без иронии. Мирон принципиально ящик не включал. Ему и так достаточно людей в уши ссало, не хватало еще всякую ебанину добровольно жрать с экрана. Даже, блять, банальный Animal Planet не включал, посмотреть на животных он мог просто зайдя в реплаи к своим твиттам. А телевизор появился после спора, который Федоров благополучно проебал. Рудбой, как победившая сторона, пошел вместе с Мироном в магазин, чтобы точно убедится, что он не сольется. Вешали этого монстра тоже вместе. Прошло уже больше двух лет, а телек включался не более десятка раз, и то самим Рудбоем, когда он притаскивал приставку.

Даже с постоянным нахождением в квартире Палмдропова, ящик так же не включался. Кирилл будто чувствовал, что совершенно не стоит испытывать нервы Федорова на прочность. Но вот когда он оставался один, спокойно врубал фоном какой-нибудь Муз-тв или Европу-плюс, брал что-нибудь из Мироновской библиотеки и садился читать.

Да, по Анатольеву и не скажешь, что он любитель читать книги. Для всех он был восемнадцатилетним алкашом с 9 классами образования, но интересную литературу он безмерно уважал и старался выцепить время для погружения в новый увлекательный мир на слегка желтоватых страницах. Но какой бы интересной книга не была, Кирилл всегда четко слышал шуршание ключа в замке и быстро выключал телевизор.

Но не в этот раз.

Мирон с самого утра собирался поехать на студию. Его хуй пойми зачем срочно просил приехать Мамай. В 8 утра. Ну не ебанутый ли? Федоров тихо собирается, чтобы ненароком не разбудить персонажа, что спал свернувшись колачиком, совершенно сбросив с себя одеяло. Окси, зная, что этого ребенка хер в такую рань разбудишь, наклоняется и целует между лопаток.

— Я быстро, не скучай, — обжигая горячим дыханием, произносит Мирон. Он видит как мурашки собираются в том месте, где его губы на насколько секунд коснулись кожи.

Когда дверь за Мироном закрывается, в квартире наступает полная тишина. И вроде все замечательно, ничто не способно разбудить Кирилла, но как бы не так. Анатольев привык спать утром под тихое шипение чайника на кухне и мерный стук чашки о деревянную столешницу, и эта тишина для него совершенно не привычна. Глаза он открывает минут через 15 после ухода ментора. Организм требует продолжить сон, но из-за тишины он просто не может этого сделать.

Напрягать с утра мозг никто не любит, особенно Палмдропов, но ему приходится это сделать, чтобы вспомнить, куда он очередной раз дел пульт. И он тихо стонет, вспомнив, что пульт он сунул между сидушкой и ручкой кресла. Конечно, поднимать жопу с кровати не хотелось, но еще меньше хотелось лежать в этой ебучей тишине.

Когда пульт оказывается в руках парня, он сразу включает музыкальный канал и ставит звук на минимум, чтобы создавался приятный шум, который бы не раздражал. Под размеренное жужжание какого-то популярного трека Кирилл снова проваливается в объятия Морфея.

В следующий раз он просыпается, когда хочет вытянуть ноги, которые затекли из-за того, что он заснул притянув колени к груди. Он упирался в тяжелое препятствие, которое ему никак не удавалось сдвинуть. Анатольев несколько раз пинается, а потом, не выдержав, смачно матерится и открывает глаза. Сонная дымка слетает с глаз сразу же, как приходит осознание того, что происходит: Мирон Янович лежит поперек кровати в уличной одежде и палит в работающий телевизор с таким неебическим интересом, будто он действительно первый раз видит его в рабочем состоянии. На экране мелькает какой-то зарубежный клип, который Кирилл видит в первый раз, если честно.

— Знаешь, мне предлагали учавствовать в съемках этого клипа, но я решил, что это хуйня какая-то будет, ан нет, смотри-ка, выстрелил, — Мирон говорит это совсем не смотря на парня, он просто чувствует этот ошарашенный взгляд. — А тебе как клипец?

Анатольев все еще пытается принять факт того, что человек ненавидящий телевидение в принципе, сейчас спокойно залипает на каком-то попсовом клипе. И состояние сейчас притвориться спящим, потому что хуй знает какая у этого биполярника будет следующая реакция. Что Кирилл и делает. Он закрывает глаза, и делает максимально сонный голос:

— Блять, Окс, я еще сплю, отстань.

Не получилось. Голос похож на какой угодно, но точно не на сонный.

Палмдропов чувствует как кровать сначала прогибается, а потом полностью лишается дополнительного веса в виде тела мужчины. И только Кирилл немного успокаивается, как его ухо опаляет горячие дыхание.

— Пиздишь, Кирюша, ой, пиздишь. — Все спокойствие летит в пизду. Голос пробирает до дрожи, и хочется спрятаться под одеяло и не вылезать примерно никогда. И он бы так и сделал, если бы не знал, что это абсолютно бесполезно, поэтому он просто поворачивается всем телом к Мирону.

— В следующий раз ставь на таймер, когда засыпаешь, хорошо?

Вместо ответа Анатольев тянется к губам напротив. Целует тягуче, тянет за нижнюю губу и медленно проводит по ней языком.

— Будем считать, что ты понял. — Мирон отрывается от губ парня и идет в коридор, снимая куртку. И Кирилл готов обратно провалиться в сон, как в него прилетает эта чертова куртка. Парень выругивается и слышит фразу, от которой он начинает ржать как не в себя.

— Палмдропов, алё, вставай. Я тебе там кофе уже сварил.


End file.
